Moments
by zulka
Summary: -Oneshots that can be read separately- KaixHil 10. Kai has been captured and the others are being hunted down. The King's General is a merciless person who will stop at nothing to see all of them dead. PART 2
1. secret santa

Moments

by: zulka

1: Secret Santa

* * *

Hiromi raised an eyebrow. She stared at the object in her hands. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Was it a plush toy? If so, was it an animal? Or a plant?? She wasn't quite sure. It looked like a bee. Wait no…a radish. No it wasn't a radish. She looked at it harder. It made her think of an onion. It was green and it had wings. So maybe it was a type of fairy? An onion fairy? Maybe it was an insect? It had antennae. She sweatdropped. Well, she thought, at least I got something. She looked to the tag on the thing.

_Pokemon_

So the thing she got was a pokemon. Now it made sense. Somewhat. She wasn't a pokemon fan at all. She knew about it but just barely. Tyson was the pokemon fan along with Max. She looked at Kai who was still staring at her intently . She gave him a bright smile. "Umm…Thanks."

"You don't like it." His statement was simple and truthful. It made her feel bad. Did he go through much trouble finding something for her?"

"No! No! I do. Really. It's really…cute." She smiled again.

"Hn." He wasn't convinced. Damn.

"How did you choose this?"

He frowned. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to ask?

"Ah! Hiromi!! You got Celebi!!"

_Cele-what?_

"Umm…yeah!" She tried to sound as excited as possible. She didn't want to hurt Kai's feelings.

"I didn't know you followed Pokemon. There is a new movie coming out! And Celebi is going to be in it and so is Entei, Raikou, and Suicune." Max nodded excitedly.

Hiromi sweatdropped. _Entei? Sucune? What?!_ "Oh. That's great."

"What about you Kai?" Max turned to the stoic captain.

He held up a white scarf and a CD from some Norwegian metal band.

"Oh! That's a really nice scarf. It looks softer than your older one."

"Tch." He looked to Hiromi again. Who was looking at Rei, the celebi still in her hands. Maybe she hadn't lied and she did actually like it.

He was not sure what to get her. He was going to get a scarf. Simplest thing and easiest in a pink color until Tyson suggested a plush toy and handed him the green thing with wings. He was not sure what it was and just bought it. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea.

"Hey Hiromi! What do you think of your present? I helped Kai pick it out!!" Tyson shouted from the other side of the room.

"It's cute." She smiled. _It's kinda creepy looking_. But that explained why it was a Pokemon. She doubted Kai would have gotten a Pokemon plush toy if Tyson hadn't been there.

She stared at it for a while longer. Its head was big. Its body smaller. She fingered the soft material of it and smiled. _Well, even if there wasn't a huge thought behind it, he gave me something._

"Thanks." She whispered as she looked up to Kai's face. "Thank you."

His mouth lifted a fraction in a ghost of a smile. But that was enough and she grinned before looking over to Daichi. Did he like his present?

* * *

-

-

A/N: So here it is. Christmas oneshot. KxH. Slight. The next one should be out soon. Maybe tomorrow. Anyways, this is a collection of one shots. They are not in any way related to each other and are based on prompts. Therefore they don't necessarily need to be read in order. Well hope you guys enjoy and thanks! Happy Holidays.


	2. i saw

Moments

By: zulka

2. i saw mommy kissing santa claus.

* * *

-

-

"I'm not doing it. Let Max do it, or Tyson."

Hiromi sighed. "Kai! Tyson and Rei did it last year. It was agreed that this year both you and Max would take turns. Now put the Santa costume on!"

Kai scowled. Crossed his arms and glared at the ridiculous red and white that Hiromi was holding. "Why?"

Hiromi was exasperated. "The charity event is tonight. Santa is going to be present as he has been for the past three years. You . Are . Not. Going . To. Ruin . It!"

She was glaring now and twisting the material in her hands. Kai was sure it was going to rip.

"You know what, fine. I'll do it. Since you're too scared to put on the santa suit." Hiromi muttered.

Kai snorted. "Santa doesn't have breasts."

Hiromi narrowed her eyes. "Well, then let's hope they don't notice."

"You're short."

"You know what Kai. Make yourself at home in this living room, because that's where you're going to stay this Christmas Eve!"

Kai watched her storm up the stairs. Dammit!

-

Gou was coming out his room when his dad passed by and knocked him down.

"Oops." Kai muttered when Gou got up. He stared for a moment to the green plush toy his son was holding. What was it called? Cele-something. The onion fairy, he decided as he entered his bedroom. He locked the door.

"Fine. I'll put the damn suit on."

Hiromi stared. "No. We already decided that I was going to wear it."

Kai scowled. "Stop being difficult."

"Look who's talking."

He snatched the costume from her hands and walked out the room. An indignant Hiromi followed after him. When she got downstairs, Kai was already in the small bathroom apparently changing. She sighed.

A tug on her shirt made her look down.

"Can I get a snack?" She smiled at her son.

"Of course. What do you want?"

Gou cocked his head to the side. "Milk and cookie."

Hiromi nodded. "Come on."

Gou followed.

"When are we leaving?" he asked his mother as she handed him a cup of milk and a plate of cookies.

"Soon." She watched him eat for a few minutes before going to the living room again. She wanted to check on Kai and make sure he Was wearing the Santa costume.

She stopped as soon as she reached the living room. Santa was standing by their Christmas tree. She smiled. He scowled.

"Happy?" he growled.

"More cheer Santa darling." She told him as she approached him.

"Hn."

She laughed. "You look dashing." She told him as she wrapped her arms around him.

He smirked and leaned down to give her a small kiss on her cheek.

"HEY!" Gou yelled.

Kai grimaced. Ow.

"What's wrong with you? It's me!" Kai muttered angrily as he took the beard off and rubbed his shin.

Hiromi watched Gou and was surprised when he almost started crying. She watched as he kicked Kai again.

"Gou?! What's wrong?" but the boy had run away to hide in his room.

"He kicks hard." Kai muttered rubbing his other leg.

"I wonder what made him so upset!"

Kai shrugged. "The hell I know."

Hiromi frowned at him and was about to go after her son when the doorbell rang.

"It's Max." Kai muttered as he semi limped to the door.

"Hey!" the blonde greeted. "So are we ready?" he asked and raised an eyebrow when he saw Kai.

"Don't ask." He muttered.

"Are you coming Hiromi?" She nodded.

"Yeah. I'll meet you guys there. Gou is being difficult right now."

"Ah," Max nodded. "Like father like son."

Hiromi laughed and Kai gave him a light punch on the arm.

"Hey! I'm kidding!"

Hiromi watched them leave and sighed. Now to find why Gou was upset.

-

When she reached his room, she was surprised to find him ready.

"Are we leaving?"

She nodded.

She tried asking why he had kicked Kai but he wouldn't answer her.

She figured she'd ask him the next day, when he wouldn't be (hopefully) so sensitive.

* * *

-

-

Kai watched his son eat his cereal quietly. He turned to Hiromi with a questioning look in her eyes. She shrugged.

"Hey Gou," she began. "Why did you quick your dad last night?"

Kai watched as his son put the spoon he was holding down and glare at them. "Because ."

"Because what?" Kai asked. He wanted to know. Those kicks had hurt.

"Because Santa was kissing mom and I had to stop him."

Hiromi tried her hardest not to laugh.

"Then why did you kick me the second time?" Kai asked.

"Because you tricked me! You made me think that Santa was cheating on Mrs. Claus!!!"

Hiromi couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

-

A/N: so here you have the second installment to this series. Also this oneshot collection is based on prompts. They will all differ. Well hope you enjoyed and Merry Christmas! OH! and yes, Gou is holding the Celebi from last chapter.


	3. blood sucking boyfriend

**Moments**  
by: zulka  
prompt 3: blood-sucking boyfriend  
pairing: KxH/Alternate Universe  
rating: M  
genre: romance/humor  
warnings: sexual themes/situations

* * *

Queen observed the Twilight display with distaste. The corner of her lips turned with undisguised distain as she walked past the display and into the YA section. 'This twilight mania is getting irritating.' She thought as she studied a whole bookshelf filled with vampire and supernatural books. Mostly vampires though. All because of Twilight, now vampire books were all over the place, she was sure that if Twilight hadn't been that popular some of those other books wouldn't even get attention. She rolled her eyes and walked to the other side, where the non supernatural books were, not that she found any of them interesting she was more into the classics and mysteries. But it was going to be Hiromi's birthday in two days and she remembered her going on about some 'Perfect Chemistry' book that she wanted.

Queen was aware that Hiromi had told her that, knowing that she would indeed buy her the book. She sighed. She studied the titles of the books. _Perfect Chemistry…Perfect…_If only she could remember the name of the author! That would make finding the book so much easier! She was thinking about asking at the information desk when her phone vibrated.

_1New message_

She opened it and her mouth turned into a frown when she read the text message.

_Hiromi  
Watching twilight! OMG Edward!!_

Queen rolled her eyes before composing a reply.

_What?! I thought you were above this.  
btw wats that book u want?_

_Message sent_

Her phone vibrated again.

_1 New Message_

_Hiromi  
Lol. It's the first time i see it.  
its Perfect Chemistry by simone elkeles  
oh! Meet me at the taqueria in an hour!_

Queen raised an eyebrow. 'This girl…' she thought as she composed her reply.

_Whatevs. thanx and ur buying._

_Message sent_

She sighed. Hiromi had turned. She couldn't believe it. She continued on her search. 'S…S…simone...Found you.' The book was black, the title in red with a boy and a girl on the cover. She grabbed it without giving it much thought and headed to the music section. Hiromi already knew she was going to buy her a book, therefore she felt it was only right that she buy her something else.

She stared at the name labels. She was having a hard time deciding what to buy, especially since she knew that Kai would probably get her a CD as well. She scowled. The last thing she wanted was to buy her something that Kai might also buy. It had happened way too many times. Walking away from the music section she went to look at the DVD's. She looked at her watch _3:30._ Was there a movie that Hiromi wanted? She couldn't remember. She knew Hiromi was obsessed with Lord of the Rings and had the extended versions for all three, courtesy of Kai. She scowled as she thought of the slate haired guy. The taqueria that Hiromi was talking about was only a street down from where she was. She didn't have to worry too much about being late.

After looking at the thrillers, the romance comedies and the foreign films she left the DVD section and made her way to the cashier. She would go to another store. Taking her phone out, she called her brother.

No answer. Dammit! She thought as she terminated the call. She seriously hated shopping for gifts. She really did. As she waited in line she looked around. 'Knitting,' she thought as she caught the cover of a book that had skeins of yarn on it. She knew what she would buy her now and even if Kai got her something similar or the same thing, it would still be different. She smiled. But she didn't have enough time to buy it on that same day. 'Dammit why is the line so long?' she thought irritated.

"I can help whoever is next in line." A cashier said. Queen sighed. Finally. Although she was not looking forward to the small chitchat they always made.

"Fine." She answered the young man behind the counter. Though she had to admit, the guy was cute. She smiled at him, grabbed her bag and left, too bad she was already seeing someone.

She looked at her watch _3:50_.

Her phone vibrated.

_Kai_

What did he want?

"Hello?"

**What are you buying her?**

She knew it! "A book and knitting supplies."

**Hn. Ok.**

"You should buy her the twilight movie. She seems pretty into it."

She heard him scoff.

**She's never seen it and the books never interested her.**

"Well, she's watching it now and seems pretty taken with Edward. I'd be careful if I were you Kai. She might go off in search of a blood sucking boyfriend. One that sparkles. You wouldn't be able to beat that."

**Whatever. You still going through with the plans?**

"Yep. You still helping?"

**Yeah. See you.**

He hung up. Queen rolled her eyes. That boy never said bye to anyone, well maybe except Hiromi. She snickered at that. She looked to her watch, _4:00_. She still had about fifteen minutes. She started to make her way to the taqueria. It had been a while since she and Hiromi had gone to eat there and she had to admit she was rather looking forward to it. She took out her phone and started to write a message.

_hey im at the taqueria you better hurry ur ass up._

_Message sent_

She entered the small restaurant, the smell of salsa, and of the carne asada hit her nose. She smiled. Damn, she was hungry. She could feel her stomach start to grumble. Her phone vibrated.

_1 New Message_

_Hiromi  
be there in 5_

Queen put her phone away as she started to look for a place to sit. It was rather crowded. And there was a line to order. Well, she thought as she made her way to the corner, here's a good place. The table was small and circular with only three chairs. She put her purchase inside her bag and sat down. She studied the menu, written in bold red letters on a board at the front. Now to decide what she wanted…

"Yo!" Queen turned her head to the side to see Hiromi flop down in the chair across from her. "Do you know what you're going to order?" Hiromi asked as she turned around to see the menu.

"A burrito. Vegeterian."

Hiromi nodded. "Okay cool. I'll get in line." As she stood up she turned to look at Queen again, "Anything to drink?"

"Medium drink."

Hiromi smiled. The line, she had noticed had gotten smaller. She couldn't stop herself from smiling as she thought of the movie she had just watched.

Queen took a book from her bag, _Plato's Symposium_, she looked up to see Hiromi ordering. She wondered if Alex was working. Not seeing Hiromi's step brother she began to read.

"Eww, what are you reading?" she asked as she handed Queen a cup and placed a card with the number 23 on the table.

"Reading, for my philosophy class." She answered as she grabbed her cup and stood up. "And you are going to tell me how on earth you started watching twilight."

Hiromi giggled before giving her own cup to queen, "Come on be nice, I wants horchata."

Queen rolled her eyes and took the cup.

Hiromi smiled and grabbed Queen's book. She looked through it before setting it down. She had taken a philosophy class, it had been horrible. She was just not cut out for it.

"Here." Queen muttered when she came back as she handed Hiromi her drink and sat down.

"So?"

Hiromi raised an eyebrow. "What? Oh! Well my roommate was watching it and I sat down to watch it! Okay, it was kinda cheesy but Edward!! Oh he's lovely and dreamy!"

Queen yawned. "Yeah. Whatever. Teeny boppers. What's wrong with you?"

"He said 'you're my life!" Hiromi told her as she took a sip of her drink. "I mean if a guy said that to me—"

"He'd be lying out of his ass." Queen replied. Hiromi laughed. "He'd be lying out of his ass to get into your ass." Queen told her with such a serious face that Hiromi busted out laughing.

"I'm serious." Queen told her as she watched a worker bring them their food. Hiromi had ordered tacos. Typical.

"Oh! You and your cynicism! I can't believe you're in a relationship with Bryan!"

"It surprises me too sometimes." But Hiromi noticed the other girl's smile.

"Yeah. Whatever." She told her before taking a big bite out of her taco. "This is so damn good."

"Is your brother working today?" Queen asked as she prepared to take a bite out of her burrito.

"Nope. Took the day off. He has a test tomorrow. You know what; I think my housemate was having sex last night. I heard some weird noises."

Queen almost spit her food out. "What?!"

"Yeah. It was kinda weird. I dunno. It was just bizarre." Hiromi told her as she poured more salsa into her tacos.

"Well it's not like you and Kai don't have sex in your room." This time it was Hiromi's turn to almost choke.

"That's not true! I have like two roommates. That would be awkward."

"Do they even see you? Almost every night that I text you to ask where you're at, you respond with 'Kai's place.' So that's where you have sex, huh?"

Hiromi blushed.

"Got you there, didn't I?"

Hiromi made a face at her before she continued eating.

"What are you doing later today?" Queen asked taking a sip of her drink. It needed some more sugar. But it was okay.

Hiromi gave her a look that said she didn't really want to answer, "I'm going to see Kai."

Queen rolled her eyes, again, she had lost track of how much she had rolled her eyes that day.

"And here I thought you were going to spend the rest of the day with me." She told her.

"Umm…well he texted me earlier today and demanded I see him." Hiromi shrugged.

Queen raised an eyebrow. She almost laughed. So the dual colored boy had actually listened to her?

"What's that smile about?" Hiromi asked her suspiciously.

"Oh nothing." Queen answered before she took another bite, Hiromi frowned, knowing that she had done that on purpose so she wouldn't answer her.

--

Hiromi sighed as she got out of the bus. Queen had left earlier than expected since Bryan had called her. Typical, and then she complains about her and Kai. Pssh. But she smiled as she thought about Kai.

She yawned and looked at her phone. _5:45_. It was rather early but she was tired and she wanted to take a nap or something, or maybe just go to bed. She wasn't sure. She passed the dining hall and the mailroom. Her phone vibrated.

_1 New Message_

_Queen  
have fun and don't be too loud. _;)

Hiromi laughed out loud before composing a reply.

_yah same goes to you. dork._

She sighed and put her phone in her pocket before knocking on Kai's apartment. The door opened a few minutes after. Tala opened the door.

"Hey." He murmured before walking back to the living room.

"Hello." Hiromi greeted as she closed the door. She nodded to Julia who was sprawled on the couch. They were obviously watching a movie.

"Kai's in his room." Tala told her and she nodded. She always thought Tala and Julia made an odd couple. But hey, they looked quite spectacular together and she could tell they liked each other. Muttering thanks she walked up the stairs. Kai's room was the one on the far left and she was glad. His door was open and she could hear his rock music, Guns N' Roses this time, she thought.

_Sweet Child O' Mine_

"Hey you." She stood on the doorway watching him type furiously into his laptop, wearing a grey t-shirt and sweats. "Any harder and you'll break the keys." She told him as she walked in and sat on his bed. He glimpsed without breaking the pace in his typing.

She hummed along to the song, knowing that he'd pay her attention as soon as he was done doing whatever it was he was doing. She figured it was a paper or something. She yawned and stretched. Rubbing her eyes she laid down, chucking her shoes off.

"What did you do today?" his voice was soft and silky. It made her smile and for some reason she thought of Edward and laughed.

"Woke up super early to do laundry, ate some breakfast. Folded said laundry and watched Twilight with my roommate. I think I want to read the books now. Met Queen for lunch or dinner whatever." She answered as she covered herself with his blankets. "I think I'm going to go to bed now." She told him as she yawned. But she needed to brush her teeth first. She sighed as she stood up and went into the bathroom. For guys, she was always amazed that their bathroom was pretty clean.

When she got back, his music was off and he was closing his laptop. "Paper?" she asked as she went back to his bed.

"Yeah." He answered as he stretched and she had to stare. He turned then and took in her t-shirt which featured the power rangers, her skinny jeans and her worn black sweater. "Aren't you cold?" he asked as he stood up and closed his door before joining her in his bed.

"Not really. It's not that chilly. It'll get chilly later on. You'll have to loan me a jacket for tomorrow."

"It's Sunday." He told her as he lay down next to her and pulled her to him.

"Oh right. So what? I have homework." She looked at him then and had to fight a smile. Goddess, his eyes were so darn beautiful.

"What?" he asked as he noticed the hazy look in her eyes.

"Nothing." She whispered. "Anyways. Why'd you want to see me?"

"Can't I see you?" he asked frowning.

"Yeah… but your text sounded demanding." She told him as she snuggled into him. She loved the way he smelled.

"Hmm. Queen mentioned something about you going off in search of a…how did she phrase it…a blood-sucking boyfriend, that sparkles."

She started laughing. "Trust Queen, to say that." She told him as she pulled back to look at his face. "Nah," she told him as she brought his face closer to hers for a kiss. He responded by trying to deepen it, but she pulled away. He gave her an irritated look. "Why would I want Edward, when I have you? You're much better and Real." She told him smiling.

"Goddess, I love you so much." She whispered as she kissed him again.

"I know." He answered and smirked into the kiss, his hands running down her back, sending her shivers. Hiromi smiled and broke the kiss.

"You know," she whispered as she brought her body to rest on top of him. She ran her hand down his shirt front.

"What?" he asked softly, knowing where her thoughts were going.

She bit her lip as she sat straddling his waist. She gently grasped the edge of his shirt to pull it off him. She smiled when he complied. She had the upper hand this time. She ran her hands down his torso. Enjoying the contour of his muscles, his abs, and his pectorals, she felt him shudder and bit down a smile. She brushed his nipples with her fingertips before leaning down and placing a kiss on his shoulder blade. She moved down leaving a trail of kisses. Kai closed his eyes then, enjoying the soft brush of her lips against his skin.

Her hands caressed his sides as she moved lower, laying an open mouth kiss on his navel, enjoying the way his skin quivered. Her hand moved to the edge of his sweats and she pulled them lower, revealing his pale skin and a thin line of dark hair that disappeared into his boxers. She swallowed hard.

Kai watched her through half lidded eyes, desire gnawing at his insides so violently. His hands clenching on the blankets, as he felt her hands grasp him, touch him, and caress him.

Hiromi heard him gasp slightly as she began to massage him slowly before she leaned down to kiss his tip and then ran her tongue along his length. With long strokes she massaged his shaft before taking him into her mouth. She heard him hiss and she glanced at him, and she smiled in satisfaction. His hands were turning white from how hard he gripped the blankets, his eyes were closed and his head was pushing into the pillow.

Kai shut his eyes tightly and let out a moan as she scraped the edge of her teeth along his shaft before swirling her tongue against his tip as her hands cupped his balls. He groaned. He knew much she loved doing this to him, how she loved making him lose control and he could already feel his control wavering, if he had any to begin with.

He bucked his hips forward and he groaned as she took him in deeper sucking harder. The tingle at the base of his spine told him he was close.

Hiromi glanced at him and smiled sucking at his tip before taking him deeper, and swallowing, tightening her throat at the head of his penis, knowing this was all he needed.

Kai let out a shout as he exploded and groaned as he felt her swallow his come, licking his shaft clean.

Hiromi licked her mouth and looked up to see him panting, his body glistening with a light sheen of sweat. "I love tasting you." she told him as she lay next to him, kissing and nipping at his collar bone.

"Hn." He opened his eyes to look at her, his hands moving to her jeans, and unbuttoning them.

"I want you." he told her as he crashed his lips to hers. She moaned as her hands joined his in removing her jeans.

Breaking the kiss he looked at her, clad in a pair of green bikinis, her white power ranger shirt and her black worn sweater.

His fingers hooked at the sides of her panties, ready to pull them off when a shrill beep sounded in the room.

Hiromi gasped, moving away from him.

"Leave it." He told her as he made to grab her, the beeping continued.

"Oh shit." Hiromi muttered as she found what she was looking for in the pocket of her jeans.

Kai growled as he watched her answer her phone.

"Oh. Hey Mom." She threw him an apologetic look before getting off the bed.

He scowled as he pulled his boxers up and kicked off his sweat pants. He glared at his girlfriend before burrowing his head in the pillow. But he had to laugh as he heard Hiromi's conversation.

"No mom, yeah I'm at Kai's place. No we weren't having sex….Yes…No…I told you..."

Kai snickered as he turned to look at Hiromi; she was only glaring at him. He knew Faviola knew they were sexually active and she was probably questioning her step daughter if they were being careful.

"Yeah…Mom…of course we use protection."

Yep. He knew it.

* * *

-

-

Notes: Lol. I can't believe what happened with this oneshot. Did I totally ruin it?! And sorry for it being rather long. I'm starting to write rather long things nowadays. I can honestly see Hiromi liking twilight and Queen not liking twilight. Anyways, I'm surprised at having made Queen and Hiromi best friends in this and I think I like it. Lol. I'm also rather surprised by the last scene. Erm…please tell me your thoughts. They'll make my day.


	4. hair dye, condoms, mocha, etc

**Moments**  
by: .zulka  
genre: romance/angst  
pairing: KaixHiromi  
rating: T  
_prompt:_ hair dye, mocha, electric green fedora, feather boa, condoms, What the hell did you do to my cat?

* * *

-

When Rei dropped the book, Kai merely glimpsed at him and then looked to the fallen book and the photo strip that had fallen out. His eyes narrowed.

"Hey isn't this—"

"Nothing." Kai replied sharply as he quickly picked the photo strip. It was Hiromi and him and on the back in her neat writing was the date. Five years ago. His face remained expressionless as he quickly threw the strip away into the nearest wastebasket. It was nothing after all. He walked away.

Rei watched him and kept quiet. He knew better than to talk. Salima had just arrived, he saw her through the window and sighed.

"I'll never understand why he's even with her." Mariah commented from her place on the sofa. "She's too bland for him. Timid, scared more than half the time." Her dislike for the red-head was obvious in her tone of voice. "It gives me great satisfaction in knowing that if she ever shows up again, he'd leave that red-head in an instant."

Rei ignored her comments. He was used to them and knew that the real dislike for the red-head came from when Salima had a crush on him. Mariah had shown her fangs and claws then. That was years ago though. Just like the time when Kai and Hiromi had been together. He reached into the wastebasket to pick the photo. This dated to those days. Those crazy care-free days, when Max wore that ridiculous electric green fedora for months, and Tyson had an obsession with mocha, something Kai often mocked him for usually stating that it was nothing but foam.

"Oh, look at her all doe-eye. You know I heard that last time she came over, Mariam was rather nasty with her and that Kai didn't defend her."

"Hmm."

"I mean, shouldn't that hint at something? That maybe he doesn't really care if he's not willing to at least stand up for her?"

"Who knows, Kai is strange like that." Rei answered as he stared at the photo strip. The first one had Hiromi smiling brightly with a scowling Kai next to her. The second one had them in a rather intimate moment. Hiromi was holding his face in her hands and was kissing him. The third had Kai with an arm around her shoulders while his gaze was off to the side. Hiromi's smile was still bright.

"I think he wants her to grow a spine. Though I can't see that happening any time soon." Mariah muttered before returning to her magazine. Rei merely shrugged and placed the photo strip back in the book. He wasn't sure who had placed it there. He wondered then, if Kai had opened that book at all in the recent years.

"I thought, you know, that he would look for her. Before he started whoring around."

Rei turned to look at Mariah, leaving the book on the table. "He did. For a whole year."

"So," Mariah began as she closed her magazine, "is this thing between him and Salima like _serious?_" Rei shrugged. "No."

"Did he and Hiromi even break up?"

Rei gave her a side glance.

"_Hello?" Rei called as he entered the apartment. It was quiet. That was a strange occurrence. He had just arrived from China, having visited his old village and Mariah the week before. He frowned. _

"_Kai?" the ex team captain was sitting in the living room floor. Gaze vacant as he stared off into space. _

"_Where's Hiromi?" Rei asked as he walked around empty Chinese take out boxes. _

"_She left." He told him. _

_Rei turned to look at him sharply. "What do you mean?" _

"_She's gone." _

_Rei frowned. "Did you guys have another fight?" Living with both of them, though at first it had just been he and Kai, he had become accoustomed to their yells as each tried to make the relationship work. Often in odd ways, he reasoned, but it seemed to work. Or at least he thought it had. _

"_It's been a week." _

Rei remembered well, that week turned into two, and three, and those three weeks turned into months. She never came back. Didn't call.

"_What do you mean Tyson?" From the kitchen Rei listened to Kai's frustrated attempts to find her, none of them coming to fruition. Tyson, who had been her closest friend didn't even know where she was. Her mother had passed away a year ago. There was no one else to call. It was with great effort that he had made a rather dejected Kai finally shower and clean. Though some things he refused to touch, while Plato the cat remained oblivious to Hiromi's absence or so he had thought. _

"What the hell did you do to my cat?!" His yell was enough to snap Rei from his stupor. Mariah warily glanced at him. Both of them watched as Kai stormed in, furious. Salima, wide-eye came after him apologizing.

"Just leave." He muttered before walking down the hall and slamming his door shut.

Leaning against his door he sighed. Certain things he had put away. Like her shoes, and her hairbrush. The things she had left behind, which hadn't been much had been put away. He had them out that first year. But when year two rolled around, he put them away, including that damn feather boa. He smirked then.

_Rei gave him a strange stare. "What about this?" he asked as he held a pink feather boa. Rei watched in amazement as Kai's eyes widened slightly and his cheeks colored a slight barely visible pink. _

_Rei immediately threw him the boa, blushing himself. "Do I even want to know what you guys did with that?" _

"_No you don't." Kai had told him with such a straight face while his cheeks became even brighter. Rei simply nodded trying really hard not to laugh at Kai's embarrassment._

He locked his door and walked to his bed. Laying down he looked to his ceiling. Plain white. One year. He had spent one year looking for her, asking everyone who knew her, and in the end there had been nothing.

He was often upset when he found himself thinking about her or even thinking about thinking of her. She had left. She had taken her clothes and had walked out, leaving him and his words. He wanted to take them back. In the four years that had passed he had wanted to take them back.

Where was she now? Where was she? He wondered that often. Perhaps she was happy. Who knew. The only thing he knew was that he wanted her back. Rei had told him that he was not over her. He had glared at him and yelled that he could care less about her. But when he sat down to really thing about it, something he often didn't do, he knew he was right. But his pride wouldn't allow him to admit it. Perhaps that had been the problem in the beginning. His pride, and her pride.

Plato had been the only thing she had left and now…he closed his eyes as he sat up, his blood boiling. He was gone, lost somewhere in the city. Putting up lost signs would be pointless he knew. If Plato wasn't dead already then some kid would probably have taken him and wouldn't want to return him. He scowled. Stupid kids. A knock to his door distracted him. He kept silent. Depending on who was bothering him, he would decide if he wanted to answer or not.

"Kai?" Rei's voice came muffled by the door. "Salima's gone. She says she's really sorry about Plato."

He opened his door and Rei merely gave him that look before handing him his book and walking away. "Mariah and I are going out to eat. Do you want us to bring you anything?"

"No." he answered before closing his door. Knowing Rei, he knew the picture was still in the book. He knew that picture by memory. Hiromi had dragged him to the arcade on the premise that it was her birthday and wasn't gonna settle for just sex, plus there were no more condoms left.

His lips lifted into what could have been a smile. Setting the book down on his desk he smiled bitterly. He had taken for granted the idea that they would stay together. Look at where that had left him now.

Leaving his room and entering the kitchen he remembered vaguely that Rei mentioned something about more milk, juice and eggs. Deciding that perhaps on his way to the store he might catch sight of that cat he left and wondered if he was a fool.

Hiromi had told him that he was, but that had been a long time ago, even before they began dating. That had been during the beginning of the care-free days, in the summer when he still laid down in the grass, when Max discovered that hat shop, and Hiromi used hair dye to color her hair red, something he had hated. He had loved that chocolate brown.

---

* * *

**AN:** so I am not a huge KaixSalima. Sorry if it sounded like I was bashing her. I wasn't. I just don't find her that compatible with Kai, in terms of her personality and stuff and it's probably also because i'm just too in love with KaiHil. Anyways. This was originally going to be humor-ish but after listening to 'Dakota' by Stereophonics it ended up being rather angsty. Anyways hope you guys like this.


	5. aliens

**Moments**  
by: zulka  
genre: family/general  
pairing: KaixHiromi  
rating: K  
prompt 5: Aliens

-x-

When Kai picked him up, he noticed that he was nervous. He thought about asking what was wrong but decided that it was probably because he was late, and had ruined his routine. When they arrived home, Kai watched him as he quickly ran out the car, leaving his school bag, and into the house. Kai yawned. That boy was so strange sometimes. Grabbing his school bag he locked the car and headed for the front door.

"Where is she?" Kai looked up to see him standing there, looking lost. Kai noticed the apprehension in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked, as he noticed his eyes get misty before he ran up the stairs.

"Hey, Hey!" Kai called as he chased after him. He found in a few minutes later, lying on his bed crying softly.

Kai's eyes narrowed, he had been acting weird ever since he came back from Makoto's on Sunday night.

His cries were soft. He was trying to contain his tears. But he felt hopeless and the thought that was repeating in his head was what that kid from school had told him and Makoto.

"_They're gonna steal your parents and eat them!"_

He and Makoto had been terrified after that. Now, it seemed that that kid was right!

"Gou, what's wrong?" he heard his dad ask as he sat on the edge of the bed.

He wasn't sure how to answer, how could he tell his dad that the aliens came and took his mom and probably ate her? How would his dad react? And then what if they decided to take his dad too? Then he would be all alone. This only made him cry harder.

"Hey, it's okay." Kai told him as he rubbed his back. He sighed as he remembered why Gou had been acting strange. Aliens. He had been terrified after coming home Sunday night. Apparently he and Makoto had gone into the living room, unaware that Tyson and company had been watching a horror film. "Nothing is going to happen." He told his son.

Gou sat down and launched himself onto Kai, taking him by surprise. "But—But they t—took mom!" He could feel his tears starting again.

Kai wanted to laugh, but for the boy's sake, he refrained. He hugged him back and said, "So that's what this is about. You think the aliens took your mom."

"She was supposed to pick me up today and the boy at the school said that they would steal our parents and eat them!" he whispered.

Kai raised an eyebrow. So, not only was Gou scared of aliens, he also thought that they ate Hiromi since she was missing. He smiled.

"It's not funny. What if they get you too?"

"That's not going to happen." Kai answered with such confidence that Gou looked up at him.

"But mom…" Thinking about his poor mom made him want to start crying all over again.

Kai sighed. "Your mom is with your grandma right now. She was in an accident, nothing serious but your mom went to see her to make sure. She called me and told me that she wouldn't be able to pick you up. She's gonna stay with grandma tonight."

He looked down; replicas of his bright mahogany eyes were staring straight at him. This miniature version of himself, as Hiromi sometimes called him, was ready to start crying again in relief.

"Are you sure?" his little version asked softly.

Kai nodded. "We'll go see her tomorrow."

He could tell what he was thinking. There was apprehension in his eyes still. Gou looked away from him for a few minutes before looking back.

"Are you sure?"

Kai nodded.

"Okay." Gou said as he hugged his dad.

"Do you want to call her just to make sure?" Kai asked him as he grabbed his cell phone from his pocket.

Gou nodded. He watched as Kai dialed and then he heard his mother's voice saying a faint, 'Hello?' before his dad answered with 'Gou wants to speak with you.' before giving him the phone. Gou swallowed, took the phone and said "Mom?"

His mother's reply was all he needed. "Hi sweetheart, is everything okay?"

Kai watched his son as he spoke with Hiromi. The fear in his eyes fading to relief the moment he heard her voice. He reclined against the bed post. He knew Hiromi would ask him what had happened. He smiled inwardly at the response he was going to give. _He thought the aliens ate you._

He snapped back to attention when he heard Gou speaking to him, "Can we go right now?"

"Yeah," Kai answered.

On the way to his grandma's house, another thought occurred to him, turning to his dad he asked, "You wouldn't let them take mom away right?"

Kai smiled as they turned into the driveway, turning to him he said, "I would never let them get your mom."

And Gou smiled. He could always count on his dad.

-x-

-x-

AN: so it's been a while and I suddenly got the inspiration to write. Hope y'all liked it.


	6. she's hot and i'm drunk

**Moments**

By: zulka  
Pairing: slight KaixHiromi  
Rating: T  
Prompt 6: she's hot and I'm drunk

* * *

She felt like crap. Her head hurt and she felt slightly dizzy. When she got up, the world swayed. "I'm still drunk."

Tyson raised an eyebrow.

Max chuckled.

"I feel like shit." She said as she sat down, only to stand up and rush to the bathroom.

Tyson laughed and Max, as hard as he was trying, couldn't hold it in. He began laughing as well.

"What's so funny?" they heard Rei ask, when he walked into the room.

"Hiromi, has a major hangover." Tyson answered as he walked to the hallway and winced. "She's still throwing up."

"How much did she drink?"Rei asked, as concern flitted across his face.

Max and Tyson looked to each other and shrugged, "A lot." They answered simultaneously. Looked at each other and laughed.

"I don't think it's that funny." Rei said as he stared at them, disapprovingly. Before either of them could answer, they heard Hiromi groan. Looking to the hallway they found her leaning on the doorway.

Before Rei could stop himself he said, "You look like shit."

Hiromi winced. "I feel like shit." Slowly, measuring her steps she walked back to the couch and sat down. The others watched her as she stood still.

"I think I'm going to stay here." She told them as she sat still.

"Oh man," Tyson began, "Last night was hilarious."

"Oh goddess, I don't want to remember." Hiromi said as she touched her temple. "Actually, I don't remember."

"How much did you drink?" Rei asked as he sat next to her.

She didn't even turn to look at him when she answered, "I don't remember anything past the tenth shot."

"She threw up." Tyson provided. Rei raised an eyebrow.

"She couldn't even sit down. She fell so many times."Max continued.

"No wonder. I feel the bruises." Hiromi muttered. "And I have a cut on my lip."

"Yeah, you fell and hit yourself." Max told her. "I couldn't catch you and then you just laughed."

"Don't remember," Hiromi said. "I can't even move right now."

"Do you want something to eat?" Rei asked, trying to be helpful.

Hiromi only winced, "Just the thought of food makes me nauseous." After that thought she got up again and ran to the bathroom.

"Wow." Was the only thing Rei said.

Tyson and Max nodded. "I think this is the worst she's had."

Rei looked at Tyson, "What time did you guys get back? Who drove?"

Rei looked at both of them, obviously all three of them had gone drinking. He hoped none of them had tried to drive home in their inebriated state.

"Kai was our DD." Max said proudly. He then looked around, "Where is he?"

Rei raised an eyebrow. Kai? "What time did you guys get back?"

"Around 3 in the morning." Said a voice from the kitchen doorway. They all looked to see Kai.

"There you are!" Max said, "Hiromi is throwing up. She's still drunk."

"Hn." Kai didn't look surprised at all. In fact, he just shook his head. "Figures."

Tyson snickered. Everyone turned to look at him. "Oh man, what a night. You missed a lot of shit Rei!"

Rei laughed. "What happened? Besides Hiromi falling?" he looked at Kai. Tyson and Max probably wouldn't remember most of it, considering they had gotten drunk too.

"Ugh. I'm never drinking again." They heard Hiromi say as she stepped into the room and sat down.

"Yeah, that's what I said last time. But it didn't happen." Max told her, as he nodded remembering his broken vow.

Kai just smirked.

"Do you remember anything?" Rei asked her.

Hiromi shook her head. "I just remember grabbing a shot and then it all goes black. And then throwing up later on. That's it."

"It was hilarious." Max told him. "Next thing we know she's dancing with this random guy and falls down."

"I had to support her a couple of times." Tyson added.

"A drunk supporting a drunk. You dropped her so many times." Kai told him as he walked towards Hiromi and handed her some sparkling water.

"I'll help, kinda." He told her. She only nodded.

"Tell me I didn't make out with anyone." She said as she looked to the boys.

They shrugged and snickered. "I'm sure Kai wouldn't have let you. We didn't see you. But you did throw up in Kai's car. And you kept saying 'slow down, you're driving too fast.' And we were going at like speed 5 or 10."

Rei started laughing. "No way! Really?" He looked to Hiromi who only shrugged.

Hiromi looked at Kai, who had sat on her other side. "I'm so sorry. I'll clean it up."

He just shook his head. He had cleaned it up already.

"No, the best line of the night, was when Hiromi saw this chick and she was like 'She's hot and I'm drunk.' And then Kai turns to look at her and he's like 'Should I be jealous?' and then Hiromi fell…again." Max said as he laughed. "Man oh man."

Rei chuckled. "Seems like I missed a lot."

Kai looked at him and shook his head. "Except for Hiromi falling, almost hitting on a girl, and Tyson insisting that he was fine, even though he was drunk as fuck, it wasn't that eventful. Max on the other hand, was the one making out with some blue haired girl."

It was Max's turn to go wide-eye. "What? I don't remember that."

Kai just smirked. "You're lying!" Max yelled.

"Hey, I remember that." Tyson piped up. "Oh yeah! You did!" He then began laughing hysterically.

Hiromi smiled. "Silly Maxy."

"Says the girl that almost made out with Kai." Max snickered.

Hiromi looked at Kai, who only raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck my life. I'm so sorry!"

"Hn."

Tyson yawned, "Anyways I'm hungry. Do we have food?" He asked looking at Rei.

Rei only sighed. "Yeah. It's probably cold now though. I came to tell you guys breakfast was ready."

"Sweet!" Max said as he and Tyson went to the kitchen.

"Hiromi?" Rei asked. She just nodded. "Not right now. Save me some."

"Okay. Hope you feel better."

"Thanks Rei."

Rei nodded and looked at Kai, who only motioned for him to go on ahead. Knowing better than to ask, Rei just left.

"Kai leave, I can't even look at you right now. I threw up in your car and tried to kiss you. Could my life get any worse?"

Kai chuckled. "At least you hadn't thrown up yet."

Hiromi smiled. "Did I really hit on a girl?"

"Not really."

She sighed. "I need to sleep."

He looked at her and winced. "I know, I know. I look like shit and I feel like shit. No need to tell me." She told him. She sighed and said, "I'm not gonna drink for a while."

Kai chuckled. "That might be a good idea."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "I am going to sleep."

* * *

author's note: well...i was unsure how this would turn out but I guess its okay. Not to happy but I didn't want to get into the Kai gets drunk and he's the one that says the phrase. Maybe we'll have that later on. Not sure. depends on the prompt. in any case smos: I need new prompts!  
well hope y'all enjoyed.


	7. Haunted

**Moments**  
by: zulka  
rating: T  
pairing: TxKxH/ Parallel Universe  
genre: supernatural  
prompt: Haunted

* * *

-x-

I know he wants me dead. It's no secret. Everyone knows it. But no one would dare put a finger on me, unless they wish to face his wrath. He wants to be the one to finish me. Only him. It is after all, only proper.

His ire was great, his retribution-stronger. Now there's only eight of us left. From my group only three of us survived, myself included. He took us down, one by one. Their screams still linger in my ears. He's leaving me for last. I'm surprised I've lasted this long. Though, I suppose that I should just go to him, and end this. But even if I were to surrender, it would not save my friends. We are all marked for death.

Only eight slayers are alive, after the great battles only four groups remained. Battalion, Saint Shield, Dynasty, and Majestic, the rest of the other groups were killed—with no member remaining. White Tiger and Alstar was finished. Bega was the last to go. I was surprised Bega was defeated so easily, they were one of the best.

But nowadays it doesn't matter who is who. After all, all eight of us have banded together to create Revolutions. For all the good it's going to do, I know he will finish us.

The night is dead, there are absolutely no sounds. Our base is small, just one room. It is best to keep it small, there's no telling what may lurk in the shadows of a bigger space. That's how the others died, our previous base was bigger, with more rooms. That was how they managed to conceal themselves, in the shadows. Our surviving four groups are no more. Sharkrash was killed the day before yesterday. I miss her.

"Pierce!" I look up to see Gabriel, her black hair matted with blood, though I can tell it is not her own.

"We need to relocate." She whispers as she grabs my hand. "Tell the others." I nod. I run the short distance back to the base, hearing Gabriel behind me.

A vampire was killed tonight. Depending on who, others might come.

"Who was it?" Thunder asks as she sees us entering. There is no time to take anything, except our weapons and communicators. We didn't have much food anyways.

"Eagle finished Falcon." Thunder and I freeze. I can see Thunder wants to scream.

"We need to move." Griffin yells as he pulls Thunder with him. This is bad. Falcon was part of Blitz.

"Hurry Pierce. I've contacted the others; they'll meet us at the port." I realize I'm the last one in the room. Eagle is not coming back. This means there is only seven of us left and two left from my old team, Gargoyle and me.

As I run out, I think about how senseless running is. I've been toying with the idea of leaving. Perhaps, that way I can give everyone else more time. It was I, after all, the one who killed Roseblood and Seryu, two of his lovers.

Seryu had been first, he was his child and he had loved him. Roseblood, he met years later, once Seryu had left his shadow. She saved his life during the great battle with the lycans. Allowed him to drink from her blood and together they sat there, healing each other's wounds. And he loved her, loved her like he had not loved any other, for they had bonded at the battlefield.

Seryu's death was a blow, but it did not hurt as much as the death of his Rose.

Roseblood had been graceful, and beautiful. Her eyes were a deep shade of red and many had called her Ruby, for her eyes had been red even before she became a vampire. I remember the outcry that happened after Roseblood had died. We had defeated one of their strongest. But in the process we had earned his wrath.

As she lay there, dying at my feet, I knew things would never be the same. I heard later that he had found her, that he clutched her disintegrating body to his and tried in vain to save her.

As I reach the port I see that Gargoyle and Lamalyon are there already.

"What happened?" I can hear the rage in Thunder's voice. "I thought we decided not to go after Blitz right now!"

Blitz is dangerous business. After all, he is their leader, having won the leadership position from Wolfbane. Though I doubt he will care about Falcon's death, the others will seek retribution.

"We were after Strata and Falcon intervened and got involved in the fight. Eagle and I tried to get away but Falcon came after us when he was done with Strata. Eagle decided to fight him. Both perished." Gabriel leans against the wall of the small shack.

"We are out in the open. We need to get inside." I see Lamalyon looking around, it makes my hair stand on edge. "Hurry."

Griffin is the first to speak. "We'll keep the light low. At least, its a few hours before dawn."

Thunder is pacing. Gabriel is frowning. I know she's annoyed with Thunder.

"Whether we killed Falcon tonight or not, he will still come after us. It makes no difference." Gargoyle is right. We're all marked for death and each and every one of us knows it.

The silence that falls between us is deafening and it makes me uncomfortable. That's when I hear it. The footsteps. I see everyone else stiffen. Hands go to their guns and swords. No one moves. It doesn't matter though, I keep thinking, they can hear us breathing anyways.

After a few more minutes of silence we all exchange looks. I stand up and see Flash frown. But he says nothing. I move as quietly as I can. Out of all of them I am the best bet, that same death sentence that hangs over me, protects me.

I open the door, gun poised. There is no one outside. I feel Flash move towards me, sword ready. But there is no one. Whoever it was is gone.

"A tracer." I hear Lamalyon whisper. I nod. We will have to move again. We are lucky that the sun will be rising soon.

I am not sure what our next move will be. But we need to move. Leave the port, make for another city. But I know only one thing for sure. I will not be going with them. These will be our last moments.

I watch as they ready their things. I give my gun to Gabriel whose eyes widen in shock. Griffin only nods. We all knew it would come to this. Thunder, who is calmer now, gives me a hug.

"Are you sure you don't want to take anything?" Lamalyon asks me as the sun rays break through the clouds.

"I have all I need." He understands then and questions me no more.

I watch them as they leave, they will return to the base for the car and then to find a more suitable place. I will remain here till dusk. I sigh and look up to the clear blue sky. Whoever encounters me on the way will let me go.

Though I try to sleep, I only manage a few hours. My heart is beating with fright and excitement. The footsteps outside wake me. I have no weapons on me. Nothing. At least not to be wasted on them.

The door creaks and I see his red hair. Wolfbane. The moment he realizes it's just me, he snarls.

"I have business with Phoenix." I whisper. His cold eyes look at me with contempt. I know he wishes to kill me, but he can't. He growls again and disappears.

The walk to Blitz is not long and I am in no hurry to get there. I wonder now, why it was that we decided to stay so close to Blitz in the first place. It would have saved us the trouble of Falcon finding us.

Falcon. Falcon was loved by Wolfbane. I am not surprised then that he came to seek us today. I wonder why he waited. Then it hits me, the tracer from yesterday was someone else entirely. I wanna laugh.

Wolfbane wants revenge. But Eagle is already dead. I chuckle then. It is all because of revenge. I look to the gate. This house, always beautiful but very dark, hardly any lights shine inside, the gates open slowly. I walk the long walkway up to the door, which is opened by Kay. Her beauty always astounds me. Her eyes are cold, and her skin white as marble.

"I didn't think you would be so foolish. Though, I admit I always wanted to see the famous Pierce." Her voice is soft and alluring. I smile.

"I came to see Phoenix." Her smile doesn't disappear and though I feel afraid I don't let it show. Today is the day when it all ends. I follow her as she leads me through corridors, I notice Wolfbane from the corner of my eye.

At the last turn, we stop in front of a huge oak door. Phoenix is behind this door. When the doors open, I see him standing by the window, his back to me.

"Pierce is here." I hear Kay as if she was far away. I can only focus on him. This vampire, the one once known as Kai Hiwatari, was the one that killed Pegasus.

He turns slowly and I see his deep red eyes. His smile is bitter and I am afraid. I am afraid of failing. I sense Kay looking at me with amusement. Wolfbane is at the end of the corridor.

"You are the one that killed my Rose." His voice is deep and smooth. He looks at Kay and then turns back to me.

I say nothing.

"Roseblood was mine. We shared a bond that you will never understand. She gave me her blood and I licked her wounds. She was my lover." His eyes are sad and for a moment I doubt myself but then I remember Pegasus.

Kay moves slightly. She narrows her eyes at Kai before leaving. The doors behind me close with a thud and I can't stop myself from jumping. Kai notices and chuckles.

"I seeked revenge."

He smiles.

"A man, you killed a man a long time ago. He was my love." He continues to smile and it gives me chills.

"Pegasus. He was not an easy kill." I want to scream. But I must remain calm. I can't lose focus or I'll die. He glides towards me, "Mathilda." He whispers and my eyes widen. No one has called me that in a very long time.

"You are Mathilda." His face is impassive and I don't understand. The only other person that knew my name was Pegasus. "He murmured your name when he died."

My eyes water, and to be spiteful I reply, "Would it be of any consolation if I told you that as Roseblood burned, she whispered yours? But Seryu did not?"

The air around him changes. His eyes narrow and the color turns completely black. I can feel his anger. The air is charged with energy. I know I won't leave this place alive. I always knew that it would end like this.

We are but meters from each other. Even though I wish to move back, I can't. "Why did you come?" His voice is soft, but firm.

"I came to offer my services. To join you. To admit defeat." Half of it is true.

He scoffs. He doesn't believe me. "Why would I want you, Pierce?"

"Why wouldn't you?" I am notorious. I have killed many vampires and among my conquests stand Roseblood and Seryu.

His hand is cold as he caresses my cheek and I can't stop the shivers, whether because of his coldness or fear I do not know.

He smirks. Kai has never been gullible. He's always been very careful. "I don't think I have any use for you Pierce."

I am afraid that I won't be able to pull off this last mission. I may very well die right now. He's faster, and stronger than me. But then I think of Pegasus and my resolves strengthens.

"I knew you once, Phoenix." I touch his cheek, because I have always wanted to ever since I was little and I saw him.

"You held her close and drank from her." I was unsure at the time what I had witnessed. But father ushered me in and told me to not go outside anymore. "She truly was beautiful and graceful. She was in love with humanity. You were not."

He turns away from me and walks away, upset. "Rose. I loved her. She drank from my blood as well." My eyes widen and I vaguely remember Pegasus leaving at dusk on a Sunday, years ago. 'I have a mission.' That was the only thing he said. I never saw him again.

I walk towards him, he who has caused me so much pain.

He turns when he feels me approach. His eyes are hard. His voice like steel. "Do you understand Mathilda?" His thumb brushes across my cheek and I realize I am crying. I shake my head as I grip his shoulder.

"Why?" I hear myself scream along with his shout of pain. I feel the red liquid run through my hand, it'll burn soon enough.

It should not have been this easy. And then I feel it, the pain and the dampness in my stomach.

I smile. Touché.

-x-

-x-

* * *

Author's Note: I want to thank all of you who have been reading and reviewing Moments. I really appreciate it. I apologize for not replying individually to reviews and if you ever have a question don't hesitate to ask. I'll answer, perhaps not right away but I will try to get back to you, if not in a review reply then in the following chapter.

I dedicate this particular oneshot to two people: K'onix and Marishka91.

Also if you got lost with the names of the characters, I'll let you know who was who. They were all beyblade characters, in case you were wondering. Can you guess how I came up with their names? Haha. Well I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot. I had much fun writing it. In case you were wondering, yes they both killed each other at the end. I got much inspiration from Anne Rice's Vampires and Lestat's and Louis' relationship inspired the KaixTyson bit. Until next time. Take care y'all.

**Battalion:** Barthez Battalion  
**Majestic:** Majestics  
**Dynasty:** F-Dynasty  
**Saint Shield:** Saint Shields  
**Alstar:** PPB All Starz  
**Blitz: **Blitzkrieg Boys

Slayers:

**Pierce: **Mathilda  
**Eagle: **Claude  
**Gargoyle: **Miguel  
**Thunder: **Julia  
**Flash: **Ozuma  
**Gabriel: **Queen  
**Lymalyon: **Johnny  
**Griffin: **Robert  
**Sharkrash: **Mariam  
**Pegasus: **Raul

Vampires:

**Seryu: **Tyson  
**Falcon: **Bryan  
**Strata: **Daichi  
**Wolfbane: **Tala  
**Kay: ** Doctor K  
**Roseblood: **Hiromi  
**Phoenix: **Kai


	8. Are You For Real?

**Moments**  
by: zulka  
rating: T  
pairing: kaihil, reimariah  
genre: humor, slight crack.  
warnings: AU  
prompt 8: Are you for real?

* * *

-x-

"So you're gay." It wasn't even a question. It was a statement. Tyson stared at her in shock.

"NO! NO! I'm not gay, I don't know about Kai but I'M NOT GAY!" No way was this pretty girl questioning his sexuality.

Kai chocked. _What the?_

"I'm not gay." He heard himself say as he looked at the pretty brunette.

"They're not gay." Rei said as he stood by Hiromi, but Kai could see the amusement playing in his eyes. _Damn him!_

"Could've fooled me." Hiromi said under her breath. Though she had to admit, she was rather sad at the prospect of the two toned haired guy being gay. He was pretty handsome. She sighed. _Oh well. There goes another one, so much for Mariah trying to set me up._

"Look," she sighed as she rubbed her temples. "This was obviously a bad idea. I'm just gonna go. And then you and your boyfriend can continue with whatever business you were gonna…do."

Kai gaped. Tyson gagged.

"It was nice meeting the both of you. Have a good night." And she winked. _She winked! _

The room was silent. Five minutes after she left, Rei began laughing, clutching his sides.

"I'm glad you find this damn funny." Kai muttered as he turned to leave. _He couldn't believe he felt slightly embarrassed. And she had winked at them! Winked! As if he and the moron were going to do anything. The only thing he wanted to do to Tyson, was end his miserable life!_

"No! I'm not gay! Why do people always think that?" Tyson cried as he pulled his hair.

Rei continued to laugh, "Now that was funny."

-x-

Kai was buying groceries when he saw her again. He passed her on aisle 6, and backtracked to see her grab a bag of dry cat food. Perhaps he should say something? They were supposed to go out on that date after all. Thinking better of it, he turned to leave but she had seen him already.

"Oh Hi."

He nodded at her.

It was quiet for a few minutes before he told her, "I'm sorry about the other night. It didn't quite work out."

Hiromi had been staring at him, wondering why such fine male specimen had to be gay. "That's alright. I would hate to cause problems between you and your boyfriend. I don't think Mariah was aware that you were taken." She told him as she placed the cat food in her cart.

Kai coughed. _Not this again!_

"No, you don't understand. There is nothing going on between Tyson and I." Kai wondered then why it was that he was trying to explain his sexuality to this girl.

"Oh." When he looked at her she seemed perplexed. Not exactly the reaction he was hoping for. "You mean that, you're gay and in love with Tyson but he's straight. That's unfortunate."

Kai couldn't stop his face from looking shocked. For a few moments he couldn't say anything. "No! NO! I'm not gay!" How could he make her understand that there was nothing going on between Tyson and himself because he wasn't gay?

"Okay. If you say so. You know if you're unsure about coming out, well I know it can be hard my sister barely came out last year …"

Kai stopped listening. She didn't believe him. She thought that—that he was gay! "Look!" He told her with more force than he intended, making her shut up "I'm not gay. I'm straight. Are you free on Friday?"

She gave him a suspicious look, "Yes."

"Good. I'll pick you up at six." And having said that he left, leaving Hiromi looking uncertain.

-x-

"Why is this so difficult?" She asked Mathilda, "I mean I'm going on a date with a guy who might be gay, who appears to be in denial."

Mathilda gave her a reassuring smile. "Hey maybe you got it all wrong and he really is straight." She looked at all the clothes that littered her friend's bed.

"I don't know Mathilda. I found them in a very compromising position. I mean, it was like—I don't know how to describe it but there was so much passion and tension. It could have only been sexual frustration. I'm sure they were gonna get it on but my arrival with Rei messed up their plans."

Mathilda goggled. "Wow. Well that sounds intense."

Hiromi sighed again. "See. Even if I do dress all nice and pretty, it's going to make a difference."

Mathilda shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Here put on this nice burgundy dress with this white jacket over and those cute flats. Even if you are on a date with a gay guy, you'll look fab."

Hiromi smiled then. "I guess you're right. We might even become friends."

"That's the spirit." Mathilda told her enthusiastically.

-x-

Hiromi had to admit that Kai, looked good. He had on some black dress pants and a light blue long sleeved shirt, with the top buttons undone.

Sitting across from her, they had hardly spoken since they got to the restaurant. She had to admit it was slightly awkward. Was he trying to prove to himself that he didn't swing the other way? She bit her lip.

"I come here all the time." Kai started, "it's a nice quaint place."

Hiromi had to agree, it was really nice. "Yes, it has a nice atmosphere too. It's not too crowded. It's comfortable."

Kai wasn't sure what to say. He looked at Hiromi, he had found out from Rei that was her name. She was a pretty looking thing, not necessarily beautiful but she was definitely cute.

"So…you and Tyson have known each other for a long time?"

Kai's eye twitched. _Not this again!_

Composing himself and taking a deep breath he answered, "We have been friends for a long time. Since we were thirteen, along with Rei."

Hiromi nodded as she took a sip of her water.

"You and Mariah?" Kai asked, wondering all the while, why their food was taking too long.

"We meet last semester in one of our biology classes." Hiromi answered as she played with her napkin. When the waiter arrived with their food she was thankful. Kai had ordered a steak, while she had ordered chicken alfredo.

"You're still in college?" Kai asked her as he cut his steak.

"No. I graduated this past June. I'm thinking about applying to law school. Are you currently in school?"

Kai put his fork down and rested his chin on his hand, "No I graduated two years ago. I'm currently working with my grandfather in his company."

"Oh. I see." Hiromi wasn't sure what else to say. "Well, the food here is delicious." She told him with a small smile.

Kai smiled then and she thought it was the nicest smile she had seen. It was very beautiful.

-x-

The next time Kai saw her she had been at a bakery, drinking a small coffee and reading, a small pastry laying untouched. He had begun to approached her when the door opened and someone called his name. "KAI!"

His eye twitched in annoyance. _Of all the times, why now?_

"Tyson." He said as he turned around to greet his self proclaimed best friend.

Hiromi, having heard Kai's name looked up to see said guy being embraced by his-not-boyfriend.

"Aww Kai-kun, aren't you glad to see me? Didn't you miss me?" Tyson told him the moment Kai pushed him off him.

"No." Kai muttered.

"Aww Kai, you hurt my feelings and all this time I thought you loved me. Tell me Kai who's stolen you from me?" Kai wanted to punch him. Really REALLY HARD.

He looked to Hiromi only to see her give him a small smile.

Tyson following his gaze found her too and his face fell. "Don't pay any attention to that! It-it wasn't real. I was just kidding."

She shrugged. "Your free to express your feelings."

Kai wanted to punch his face till it bled. Had all his progress with this girl gone down the drain?

Tyson walked to her table and sat down. Kai, followed only to make sure he didn't make the situation worse.

"We're not gay." Tyson said

Hiromi looked skeptic. "I never meant to steal your boyfriend."

"Not this again." Kai muttered.

-x-

He didn't see her for another three weeks. When he did, he found her sitting on a bench at their local park reading a book. Upon closer inspection he saw that it was called 'A Storm of Swords'. She was dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a white shirt and a bright pink cardigan. He sat next to her and waited for her to notice him, it didn't take too long.

"Oh. Hey." He was slightly surprised to find he had missed her voice.

"Hey yourself. How've been?" He watched as she placed a bookmark in the book.

"Good." She said, he noticed she was hesitant to speak with him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. It's just that, I don't want to cause any problems between you and Tyson. He seems very possessive of you." Kai's jaw could have hit the floor.

How many times did he have to tell her that he wasn't gay?

"So. If you don't mind, I'll just be leaving. It was nice meeting you. Perhaps we could be friends later on?"

Kai wasn't really paying attention. Friends? "I don't want to be friends." He whispered.

Hiromi looked taken aback, "Oh. Well then I guess I can understand that." She stood up then and placed her book in her bag. She sighed then. Turned back to look at him and gave him a rather disappointed look. "Look," she began, "I know you're gay and all but I—I just can't help it." And without a warning or anything she crashed her lips with Kai's.

Kai's eyes widened and before he could react she was pulling away. "Sorry." She blushed. "I hope Tyson won't get mad. But I just had to do it. You're so hot." She turned away then.

"Wait!" She stopped. "Yes?" She asked as she turned around only to be met with Kai's lips on her own.

"I'm not gay." He mumbled against her lips.

-x-

Kai snapped back to reality.

"Dad?"

He looked at his son, sitting at the table, barely four years old and smiled.

"Kai! Have you seen Gou's shoes? I can't find them." His wife's voice called from the living room. She entered the kitchen looking frazzled. Gou only stared at her with huge auburn eyes.

"Hiromi, we have time. Slow down." Kai told her as he finished his coffee.

She sighed. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

She scoffed and threw a kitchen towel at his face making Gou laugh.

-x-

* * *

AN: I had fun writing this. What did you guys think? Thanks for reading. Please review. They keep me going. I hope you guys enjoyed this. You know what I was thinking, I was thinking of making a spin off fic based on the last prompt you know the one with mathilda as the vampire slayer and Kai, just you know giving the full details of what actually happened—all the events mathilda refers to. In other news, I'm working on Watch Me Catch You. Well Take care. And please review. They are greatly appreciated.


	9. Are you freaking out?

**Moments**  
by: zulka  
rating: T  
pairing: slight KxH  
genre: attempted horror and humor  
prompt 9: "Are you freaking out, I'm freaking out. Can I freak out?"

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. The wind was howling. The rain was falling hard and Takao stared at the windows. It seemed that at any moment they would crack from the force of the wind. Never in his life had he seen such a storm. Except when he used Dragoon, but there was no rain then, unless there was water in the beystadium. But this time, the storm was not because of Dragoon. This storm seemed more ominous, somehow.

Thunder rumbled overhead and he shivered. It was so cold.

"Takao is the heater working?" Daichi was looking at him with a scowl.

Takao frowned. "No. Why do you think it's so cold?"

This weather was horrible, Horrible with capital letters. The storm came out of nowhere. Literally. One moment it was sunny the next dark ominous clouds rumbled in and it started pouring. The wind picked up a few minutes later. Three potted plants had already fallen in the garden. The first casualties of the Horrible weather.

"Well, can't you do something? Fix it! It's cold."

Takao growled. "No Daichi! I can't!" He shivered.

"Get a blanket. Do you have spare blankets Takao?" He looked up to see Hiromi enter the living room with Kenny right behind her. He had forgotten about them. Wait was everyone else here as well?

"Weren't you gonna go home?" He asked

Hiromi and Kenny looked at each other before frowning. "Not with this storm. It's crazy out there. The wind is strong enough to knock us down." She answered. She and Kenny had opened the door like idiots only to have it slammed back into their faces. First and last time they tried.

"Is everyone else here too?"

Hiromi nodded, "Rei is in the kitchen making tea, Max was phoning his dad and I've no clue were Kai went, hopefully not in the torrential downpour."

At that Daichi snorted. "Well he could be outside for all I care."

Hiromi's eye twitched.

Takao, sensing oncoming doom stood up. "No. Kai's not dumb. Even he wouldn't be out there." At least that's what he hoped. Considering Kai was… well Kai and he could be dumb due to his pride and all, well he just hoped be wasn't out there near bushes and stuff.

Daichi snorted again, "Hmm, whatever. I don't care about Kai anyways."

Hiromi's eye twitched _again_.

Kenny laughed nervously. The weather was getting to him. The gate at the entrance of the dojo kept creaking!

.x.

In the kitchen, Rei stared out the window. The tea kettle whistled and he turned to serve the seven cups that he had laid out. Staring at them though, he thought better of it. Did Daichi even like tea?

"Hey Rei!" He looked to the door to see Max coming in, "Is there any hot chocolate?"

The wind picked up and knocked at the window. Both boys stared out into the rain. The trees were swaying with the wind. Dead leaves floating around.

"This weather's horrible." Max muttered, as another gust of wind knocked on the window, stronger this time. "Not to mention it's so dark outside."

Rei nodded. "Yeah."

Thunder cracked over head, rumbling. The sound was very ominous. The kind that made you want to crawl into your bed and not come out, until it was over.

Both boys looked at each other again. Max laughed nervously. "This is horror movie weather." He said. Rei laughed. "Come on Max, don't tell me you're scared."

Max laughed. "No way Rei! Are _you_ afraid?"

Rei laughed again. "No. I'm used to being in the dark with torrential downpour Maxy. In White Tiger Hills we don't have electricity. Now _that_ is one creepy place for rain."

"I guess you're right. I mean we're in a city. Aside from urban legends and stuff there are so many buildings and stuff and the forest is not so near us."

Rei nodded. "Do you want tea?"

"Nah, I"ll pass. I want some hot chocolate."

.x.

Kai stared at the back door for a few seconds. The wind kept howling outside, knocking on the windows. Kai was sure the window was going to shatter eventually. They seemed so flimsy. He was surprised the shoji door was still standing. He kept walking, towards…he wasn't sure where yet. He couldn't go outside, well he could, but he wasn't an idiot. There was only so many places in Takao's house that he could go to find peace.

Thunder rumbled again followed by a streak of lightning outside that illuminated the dark sky. "Did you see that?" He heard Takao yell from the living room.

"It was kind of hard to miss." Hiromi answered.

"Pff. At my home this is nothing. We have worse storms there!" Daichi claimed.

Kai smirked. He was close to the living room entrance, when the lights went out. Completely. Leaving everyone in the dark, he couldn't even see his own hand in front of him.

Hiromi shrieked along with Kenny.

Takao only groaned. "Just perfect."

Kai continued walking. The others didn't hear him though, since he had like serious ninja skills. "Do you have flashlights?" He asked as he stood in the entrance. The others jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Don't scare us!" Hiromi yelled at him, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, what's the big idea?" Daichi turned on him, frowning.

He rolled his eyes. Since it was dark, and they couldn't see him.

"There's a possibility that the lights might come back on. But since the weather is so bad something might have happened to the power lines in the first place." Kenny said as he tried to adjust his non visible eyes to the dark. How the hell did Kai manage it?

"Umm…yeah we should." Takao said as he moved towards Kai, "they should be in the hallway closet."

As they both left, the last three occupants of the living room moved closer to each other.

"I hate the dark." Hiromi murmured.

"Ha, is the grandma scared?" Daichi taunted only to feel Hiromi's fist on top of his head.

"Quiet you!"

Kenny was looking around nervously. He could still hear the creaking of the gates! It was literally driving him nuts. Lightning flashed again brightening the room for a few seconds. Everything went black afterward. He walked back and bumped into Hiromi.

"Are you okay Chief?"

Daichi smiled evilly, "He's probably scared!"

"Daichi shut up! You're not being very nice."

"What are you gonna do grandma? Punch me?"

Hiromi was losing her patience. But arguing with Daichi was distracting her from the fact that it was dark, like REALLY dark.

"Umm guys…" Kenny squeaked.

"What?" Daichi asked looking at Kenny, or trying to since it was really dark, and he couldn't really see anything.

"Do you hear that?" Kenny's voice was a soft whisper.

Daichi and Hiromi immediately fell silent. They could only hear the wind and the rustling of the trees, and the rain but just faintly they could hear a soft _tap tap tap_.

"It must be the wind." Hiromi said as she looked around. She really hated the dark.

_Tap tap tap_

Thunder rumbled again, making them jump.

.x.

As Takao and Kai looked in the closet they heard a faint, scratching sound. Or rather, Kai heard the faint scratching sound, since he had good ears. Eyes narrowed he looked around. Everything was dark, and though he had like super vision he couldn't really see anything in the hallway.

A cold draft passed by and he heard Takao's teeth chatter. "Damn, this house is so cold. I can't believe the heater broke."

Kai's eyes narrowed. He could still hear that scratching sound. The hairs on his nape stood on end; he could feel a prickling sensation as if someone was watching him.

"Hey Kai," Takao began softly. Too soft. "Do you feel like someone's watching us?" Kai looked down at Takao who it seemed had finally found the flashlights. So he wasn't dumb after all.

.x.

Max and Rei sat by the table. "I can't believe the lights went out."

"Guys!" They turned to find Hiromi, Kenny and Daichi running into the kitchen, looking like they had seen a ghost. Actually, they were so pale they could have passed as the ghosts themselves.

"What's up? Are you guys scared?" Rei asked teasingly.

Hiromi frowned. "Not funny Rei. We keep hearing noises!"

"Grandma is right. There was this weird tap sound and then a scratching sound."

Kenny and Hiromi nodded.

Max looked at them and then laughed. "Oh my god. Are you guys serious?" Looking at Rei he said, "Told you this was horror movie weather."

"Ah! Don't even say that!" Kenny shrieked.

"Listen!" Hiromi told them and then placed her finger to her lips.

_Tap Tap Tap_

"It's faster now." Daichi whispered.

Rei and Max looked at each other. They felt like they were being watched. The wind knocked on the window again.

"Ok," Max said as he stood up. The phone rang suddenly and they all jumped and yelped.

Rei made to answer it only to be stopped by Kenny. Hiromi was looking at them with apprehension in her eyes. This was just too damn creepy.

"NO! Don't answer it! It's probably the killer!"

Rei frowned. "Now, let's not get ahead of ourselves." He hadn't been nervous. But with Hiromi, Daichi and Kenny, who could be the most hysterical members of the team, freaking out, he was starting to feel the creepers as well.

"No Rei." Hiromi whispered as she clutched her hands to her chest. It was so damn cold in the house. The phone stopped ringing.

_Tap Tap Tap_ the sound continued. This time it was louder.

Max laughed nervously. "Okay guys. Let's try to calm down. This storm is getting to us."

Lightning struck again and they looked to the window. Outside, they could see a dark shadow, beastly looking. With the darkness it was gone, but there was still something there. Blinking.

"Are you freaking out, I'm freaking out. Can I freak out?" Kenny whimpered.

The shrill noise of the telephone combined with those red dots outside made them scream.

.x.

Kai and Takao looked at each other before grabbing the flashlights and ran towards the kitchen. Takao was kind of scared. That whole scratching business, not to mention the whole sensing someone or rather some_thing_ was putting him on edge. He wanted to stay a bit closer to Kai, cause, um he was kindasortafreakedout.

.x.

Everyone was holding their breath. Moving slowly away from the table and backing out through the kitchen entrance. It was back to being dark. Hiromi's eyes widened as she felt herself crash into something. Daichi paled as he felt something on his shoulder.

Both of them screamed, startling everybody else. Hiromi turned to strike at whatever she had crashed with because, gosh darn it she was not about to be _killed!_ And even if she died, at least she would have put up a fight.

Her hands were stopped before they could connect with whatever the hell the thing was. At the same time she heard an 'ouch, watch it monkey boy!'

Takao.

A bright light turned on and she realized that the _thing_ holding her hands was…Kai, who looked, annoyed. She laughed nervously. He let go of her hands and she quickly apologized. But soon her nervousness was replaced by anger. Like what the hell? "AH! You jerks! How dare you play that trick on us! You scared us half to death!"

Kai raised an eyebrow. Takao merely looked at her and the rest of the guys, confusion written on his face.

"Yeah Taka, that was mean. Freaking us out like that." The blond laughed.

Rei smiled, "You really had us there guys. I mean, how did you manage the weird red eyes outside?"

"I don't know what you're talking about guys. Kai and I were looking for the flashlights."

Everything went silent.

_Tap Tap TAP TAP_

"Oh No! It's the killer!" Kenny screamed as he cowered behind Daichi. "Stop that," the little red head told him but as the tapping noise increased he held on to the chief as well.

_BANG BANG BANG_

Kai narrowed his eyes. "It's coming from the front door."

He tried to turn on the flashlight, only for it to die a few seconds after. His eye twitched.

"I guess the batteries are dead." Takao said as he scratched his head.

"Here take this one." But his turned off as well.

"Crap."

"Oh No."

"What are we gonna do now?"

They were in complete darkness. Again, that strange sensation that they were being watched passed over each one of them. Kai thrust the useless flashlight into Hiromi's arms and started walking in direction of the front door. His hand slipped into his pocket to draw Dranzer out. He was ready to face whatever this…was.

Takao and the rest watched in awe and terror. Should they follow or not?

"Kai stop! First rule is to never separate!" Max yelled at him. He really liked Kai, he didn't want him to die!

"Guys!" Hiromi whispered, clutching the flashlight.

"Let's go." Takao said, "Kai can't face this alone." They all looked at him and after a brief moment of hesitation they nodded.

Kai smirked, as he heard their footsteps behind him.

He could hear the creaking of the gates. Thunder rumbled again. Again he felt that odd sensation. He stopped. The others nearly crashed into him.

_BANG BANG BANG_

Yes, it was definitely the door.

What happened next, happened too fast.

As he took another step a hand reached out to stop him.

Hiromi yelled, "NO! Kai stop, you're gonna get killed."

At that same moment the door banged open as lightning streaked the sky casting a shadow over the person, he hoped it was a living person, standing in the doorway giving them an ominous countenance.

Everyone behind him screamed. Except him, cause he was Kai.

Hiromi stood behind him. Everything went dark again.

The stranger or killer, whatever he was spoke, "Can I come in?"

"Brooklyn?" Takao voiced, coming up behind Kai. Kai spared him a side-glance.

"Yeah. I've been out here for a while knocking. I called a few times. But then my phone got wet."

Hiromi couldn't stop the bubbling laughter that was making its way up and out her mouth. Letting go of Kai's hand she ran and hugged Brooklyn, not caring that he was soaking wet. She was just so relieved. He stiffened slightly before relaxing and smiling. "So can I come in?" He asked again.

Kai and Takao on the other hand, were not too pleased. "Yeah." Takao answered slowly.

"So you were the one calling?" Max asked, watching Hiromi pull Brooklyn inside and closing the door with a sigh. Once more they were in darkness.

"Yeah. I was out there for a while. I got tired of knocking politely and started banging on the door to see if you guys would hear me. When no one came I decided to open the door. Hope that's okay."

"No problem." Max said, he too was relieved.

"Wait but there was this creepy looking monster outside!" Daichi exclaimed.

"Oh. That was Zeus, he was looking around the house to see if he could find someone. Sorry if he scared you. It wasn't his intention." Again he gave them that smile.

That explained a lot.

"You're soaked. You must be really cold. I hope you don't get sick! Takao he should change!" Hiromi was making a fuss. Kai merely stared at them impassively. He was not fond of Brooklyn.

"Oh Right. Come with me," Takao instructed, "We don't have any light right now. But I think we can find batteries for the flashlights. I'll give you some towels."

"Give him a blanket too he might catch a cold!" Hiromi told him.

"Well I'll go see if there are any batteries in the kitchen. Anyone wanna come along?" Max asked. Sure the mystery was solved but the house was still creepy.

"Yeah." Rei answered as they both made their way. Kenny following right after along with Daichi.

"Well, that's a relief." Hiromi sighed. She looked at Kai and smiled. He merely raised an eyebrow. "I guess."

She laughed. "Let's check the closet for some batteries." And she began walking away.

.x.

As they made their way to the living room, Kai heard it again, that weird scratching noise. He noticed Hiromi stop abruptly. She turned to him and frowned. "I'm hearing things right?"

He shrugged. She scowled before moving a bit closer to him. Kai merely sighed.

As they entered the living room, they noticed Max, Rei, Daichi, and Kenny sitting around the small table with a few candles.

"We found candles." Max told them, "but these were the only ones."

"Well we managed to find some batteries, so the flashlights should be working." Hiromi said as she sat next to Kenny. Kai went to the corner.

.x.

"I would offer you the shower, but there is no light." Takao told Brooklyn.

"It's alright." He answered as he toweled dry his hair.

"Here are some clothes." Takao motioned to the shirt, sweatshirt and pants that he placed on the bed. "I'll give you some privacy. I"ll just be outside." Brooklyn nodded.

As Takao closed the door, he sighed. He shivered as a cold draft passed by him. Takao had told him the heater had broken, but that draft…that was just too weird. Too eerie. He shook his head, he had Zeus. Taking his clothes off, he dried off as quickly as he could before putting on the clothes Takao had lent him.

Opening the door, a startled Takao looked at him, "Where should I put my clothes?" He asked.

"OH. Don't worry about it. We'll just hang them in the bathroom."

.x.

"We should get the futons." Rei told the group, "I think we should stay here for the night."

A murmur of agreement was heard. "Well can someone get a candle to light the way?"

Hiromi stood up and grabbed the candle, while the boys made their way out to the hallway.

.x.

When Takao and Brooklyn arrived they noticed the futons and the blankets. "Do we all fit?"

"We should." Max answered. "Besides we're used to sharing."

"Kai and I found the batteries. So put some new ones in your flashlight." Hiromi told him as she handed him the batteries. Before handing Brooklyn a blanket. "I don't want you to get sick." She told him.

"That's kind of you." He smiled again, and she blushed. Takao just looked at them in confusion. Rei chuckled and Kai merely glared.

As they all settled around, with the lights of the candles and the flashlights, Hiromi looked at Kai and then at Brooklyn. "Hey," she started, "did you or Zeus make that weird scratching noise?"

Kai opened his eyes to look at Brooklyn. Takao turned too, he had forgotten about that. Kenny began to shiver. Daichi was scowling. Max and Rei stared confused and Brooklyn voiced that confusion.

"What scratching noise?" he asked.

Hiromi paled, "That scratching noise." She whispered.

That's when they all heard it.

_scratch…scratch..scratch_

_.x.  
_

…fin…

* * *

Author's Note: So it's been really windy here and that's where the wind came from, plus it makes this weird scratching noise against the glass door. It has been really crazy, it like almost knocked our gazebo into the neighbor's yard! Plus all the prompts I have now are all dialogue and stuff so I have to include them and when I saw this one, I was like…Hmmm…horror? Then I went to look up scary stories, and freaked myself out and jumped when my dog barked out of nowhere, cause the doorbell rang. In any case, I wanted some humor. Let me know if it worked or if I completely failed! And who knows what the scratching noise at the end was. HEHEHE  
thanks for reading!


	10. hellfire part 1

**Moments**  
by: zulka  
rating: T  
genre: AU fantasy, action & adventure  
prompt 10: hellfire part 1

-xXx-

"We need to get out!" Takao yelled as he burst through the double doors, panting. "They're coming."

There was complete silence for a moment and then everyone in the room began moving and picking up bags.

"Where will we go now?" a pink haired girl asked as she rubbed her hands.

"I'm not sure Mathilda." Takao answered as he grabbed her arm and led her to a trapdoor.

"We're taking the tunnels. Daichi you need to be last so you can close up this exit!"

The red head nodded at him. "Right Takao."

Thunder sounded above and the ground shook. Mathilda let out a squeak. "She's near isn't she?"

Takao nodded gravely. He looked to the door for a second before jumping down the trap door.

"Taka! Where's Kai? He's the only one missing right now. Everyone is down here already."

"I don't know Max." He answered looking at the blond in front of him. "He told me he'd be right behind me. I'm sure we'll see him at the next base." He tried to be hopeful.

Max nodded slowly. "Yeah, he probably is." He said quietly.

"Let's try and get out of here. He might need our help there. If he encounters her, he's not gonna be in good shape." Both he and Max turned to Rei and nodded.

-xXx-

"Tell me, what are you doing here without your friends?" she sneered.

His breath was ragged. His side was hurting from the wound she had inflicted. She was good, he knew that. They had barely escaped her last time.

"Come on Kai, answer me. Are you being noble and buying your friends time? Lets face it, it's not going to work. I'm going to hunt every last one of you and kill you. Those are my orders and I will execute them without fail."

He winced. She smiled. "You're not escaping this time, Hiwatari."

She pointed her sword at him. He only had one chance if he wanted to escape. She shifted and he brought his hands out shooting fire at her sword. In the ensuing smoke he ran into the woods only to fall at a sharp pain in his calf.

'Damn her.' he thought as he stared at the dagger.

"You're not getting away Kai. Not this time. Nice stunt you pulled." She didn't have her sword, but in her fingers he could see the daggers.

"Say goodbye."

-xXx-

When he woke up he was in a dungeon, and he was sore all over. His wounds were covered but they hadn't been treated. He figured he would probably die from infection before they killed in him. He hoped that the others got away. With Takao, Max and Rei they still had a fighting chance. If they could join forces with the Kingdom of Fior they could end the war. He coughed. The 200 year old war could finally be ended.

"Good. You're awake."

Startled he looked to his right; he hadn't even sensed another person in the cell with him.

"Captured by the Huntress huh?"

Kai remained silent. He couldn't see who this person was.

"She's the best you know. The best general that the King of this nation has. I see the great Phoenix of the rebellion wasn't a match for her. It makes me sad."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Don't remember me Kai? That makes me sad." The stranger said.

Kai frowned, he was sure he didn't know who this person was. "Who are you?"

"It's me Kai. Brooklyn."

-xXx-

She inspected the small house. She wrinkled her nose as she lifted the trapdoor only to hard ground.

"Daichi." She murmured. She knew the names of them all. With Kai now in her custody, she only had to hunt down Takao, Rei, Max and Daichi. With them out of the way, there would be no one left to oppose them and the Kingdom of Iria would have dominion over the whole land and all five continents.

"They escaped." A soldier next to her said.

"Obviously." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I will find them. I'll find them if I have to burn this whole continent to the ground."

-xx-

* * *

-x-

**Notes**: so I've been having problems with the prompts smos has given me so I kinda made this one up. I hope its okay, smos. Anyways this isn't over yet. Its like a mini fantasy story. Can you guys guess who this 'huntress' person is?

In any case, I dedicate this to of course, smos and to kaihil lover and Dead-bY-n0w, and Gigglesworth.  
I've been gone awhile and well I got this idea in my head and decided to write it down. Its not the best but maybe later I can make it better.

Take care guys; hopefully I'll have the second part up soon-ish. I make no promises. If you have any ideas, send them my way.


	11. hellfire part 2

**Moments**  
by: zulka  
prompt 10: hellfire part 2

-x-

Kai stared hard at the figure in the dim light. There was no way this person was Brooklyn Masefield.

"You're lying." He stated.

Brooklyn laughed then. "No, no, I'm not lying. Truly it is I, Brooklyn Masefield."

Kai glared at him. "I want to laugh at the fact that you're in here."

"Oh go right ahead. I laugh about it all the time. Helps me keep sane."

But Kai only grunted in pain.

"Don't worry, someone will come soon enough to treat those wounds of yours."

"What makes you so sure? They want me dead, she's probably waiting for me to die slow and painfully."

Brooklyn shook his head. "No Kai. She's not like that. She would have killed you on the spot. The fact that you're here, alive, means that someone higher than her ordered for you to be brought in alive. And that can only be the Irian King."

Kai scowled. The throbbing on his leg had intensified.

"Is that the reason you're still here?" He asked Brooklyn as he attempted to shift, but the magical restraints prevented him from getting comfortable.

"I was branded a traitor to the king, but I suppose he still has use for me."

"Don't tell me she was the one who brought her own fiancé in."

Brooklyn laughed then, and it was strange to have such a joyful laughter rebound around the dingy walls of the dungeon.

"You better believe it. I told you, her loyalty lies with the King and only the King. If her family were accused of treason, trust me, she would be the one to bring them in and kill them if ordered to. So bringing me in was no big deal for her."

Kai merely grunted, he felt feverish and drained. "She's that bad, huh."

"Or that good." Brooklyn responded.

-x-

Takao looked at his surroundings with caution. He knew the Irian King's faithful dog would be after them soon. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. It was a huge shock to discover that Kai never made it to the base.

"Dammit!" he yelled as he punched the wall nearest to him in anger. He sighed. 'What now?' he thought.

"Taka!" He didn't turn to look at Max.

"Taka, we received word from Julia, she'll be waiting for us at the sea of Uru to guide us into Fior. The king is waiting for us. It should only take us four days to reach her."

He nodded. But he didn't want to leave just yet. Perhaps Kai would make it there soon. Perhaps he was still hiding.

"We need to leave now Takao."

"No," he said, "We have to wait for Kai. He might still come."

"You know we can't do that." This time it was Rei who answered him.

"Dammit Rei! You don't know that. For all we know he could be on his way." He turned around to face his raven haired friend.

"No Takao, Kai isn't coming back. If he was, he'd already be here."

Takao scowled. "You go on ahead with the others then, I'll wait for him!"

Rei frowned. "You're not the only one Takao, all of us are shocked and hurt that Kai got captured but we have to move on, the people of the nations can't wait!"

"We can save him!" Takao yelled.

"You'd get captured in the process. Don't be a fool, Kai gave all of you the opportunity to flee so that you may get to Fior and help the King. You'd be doing him a disservice by walking into the hands of the Irian King."

They all turned to look at the owner of the voice, Yuriy stared at them all through cold calculating eyes. "We are leaving at sunset. I will get you to Julia in one piece."

"But!"

"No Takao, I know you're not that stupid. The fact that Kai is a southerner, and part of the Irian Kingdom royal family may spare his life. But have no doubt that the King will want all of you dead, and the Huntress will carry forth his will."

Takao remained quiet. He knew Yuriy was right, that Rei was right. He knew it. He sighed, defeated. "Fine."

"Don't worry Taka, Kai won't be killed that easily. He's stronger than that." He smiled tentatively at Max, he just wasn't sure anymore.

Yuriy shook his head. "Pack your things, don't bring anything extra. Remember we leave at sunset, I can't risk having the forces of Iria show up by staying longer."

Rei and Max nodded, Takao simply looked away.

Yuriy narrowed his eyes at him before leaving, passing Daichi and Mathilda at the entrance to the room.

-x-

Julia paced restlessly. She knew Yuriy would be accompanying the elementals; it would take them four days to reach her at sea. But she couldn't help but worry. Yuriy had sent her a hawk, letting her know that Kai had most likely been captured.

"Julia," startled she looked at her twin, she hadn't even heard him come in.

"Raul."

"We received news from Olivier, it seems that the Irian nation is about to launch a massive assault on the city of Ik-bacʹe."

Julia's eyes widened in horror. "The capital of the Northern Kingdom? What does the northern King say?"

Raul shook his head, "You know that the Irian army has forced them to retreat, they are at the city walls of Ik-bacʹe. I think Yuriy and the others will be fine, as the King might send his best General to oversee this battle."

Julia paled, "You really think so?"

Raul nodded, "Yes, catching the elementals is one of his priorities, but with the fall of Ik-bacʹe, the only Kingdom remaining would be Fior."

Julia sighed. "I never thought that the capital of Tullak would fall. In the two hundred years that have passed, the walls of the Northern Kingdom have always held."

Raul sighed, "I think that by tomorrow night, Ik-bacʹe will be no more. Irian reinforcements should be arriving soon. As much as we want to help, our men won't get there in time, and we can't send out many troops, our forces are already spread thin as it is."

-x-

Mathilda sat still. Her bag had been packed. She would be back in her country soon. All she was taking with her were her scrolls on the healing arts. She was nervous about the journey; she hoped that the Huntress wouldn't come after them so soon. That woman was ruthless.

"Mattie, are you ready?" she looked at Rei and nodded. They were finally going back home, to the Kingdom of Fior.

"Are you ready Rei?" she asked shyly. It had been almost three years since they had been there. They had traveled to the Island of Yeru to find Daichi and from there had gone to Tullak and Edosei, they hadn't gone to Iria since Kai had been on the remote island of the south, in Iriasen-la.

"I am ready." He finally answered, giving the younger girl a determined smile.

She smiled back at him, once home she would be able to find Miguel, and Claude and her older sister Mao.

-x-

Yuriy stared grimly at the fading sun. It would soon be time to depart. The sooner they were on their way, the sooner they would reach the sea of Uru. They would meet Julia in the coastal village of Vezelia.

"Yuriy."

Turning to his second in command he nodded, "What is it Boris?"

"A fleet of Irian reinforcements are on their way to Tullak. I don't think that the capital of Ik-bacʹe will survive another day."

"Dammit!" He ran a hand through his messy hair. There was nothing he or anyone could do. Ik-bacʹe had held on for as long as she could.

"I see." He whispered. He hoped that his tribe would be alright. "We should get going."

-x-

The sounds of footsteps woke Kai up as he tried to sit up. He hadn't realized that he had passed out. His breathing was labored and his clothes were covered in sweat and grime. The cell opened to reveal a guard and an old man. "The General ordered for you to heal him. The King wants him in top condition."

"My, my" the old man replied as he walked inside and looked over Kai and his wounds. "You should have called for me earlier. Don't bother with magic, child, there are magic barriers all over this prison. Plus the king wants you alive." The old man then gave a dark chuckle.

"Though I can't see why, after tomorrow the Northern Kingdom of Tullak will be under our control, and Fior will be the only free kingdom left. They don't stand a chance against us. After all, once the General is done with this mission, she will continue to hunt your little friends."

Kai gritted his teeth.

Brooklyn remained silent.

-x-

Tbc.

**Author's Note:** so what do you think? thoughts, ideas, comments? Let me know.


End file.
